Jordan Buttler
|theme image= |full name= Jordan Austin Buttler |pronunciation= Jo-R-Dan -Butt-Ler |nicknames= Dan |name meaning= The one who descends |born= December 21st |status= Alive |current age= 16 |gender= Male |species= Half-Blood |nationality= Spanish |sexuality= Straight |relationship status= Single |native language= Spanish/Greek |accent= American |languages= English, Greek and Spanish |divider 1= |history= One dark winter night, Emma Buttler was taking a double shift in a fairly crowded cafe. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a mysterious man in black. He was pale, yet strong. She didn't pay much attention for him, until her work was done. Out in her dangerous neighborhood, there were two buff men. They told her to give them all her money, which she barely has. They were going to begin to abuse her, when, the strange man from the cafe showed up and nearly knocked them out in a flash. She thanked him and invited him to stay over at her apartment. They slept together and the next morning, the one who turned out to be Hades left, leaving a pile of gold that would last her years. There was a note saying that he was a god and that they were going to have a child named Jordan. He also wrote that Jordan was a demigod and that she needed to protected him and let him go to Camp Half-Blood when the time has come. 9 months later came the jewel of Emma's life. Jordan lived with his mother until he was 12. She could see through the Mist, as well as she could be attacked by it. One night, Jordan was attacked by a hellhound. Right when he was going to be attacked, his mother launched at it and killed it with a Celestial Bronze sword Hades gave her. She unfortunately died because of that incident. She knew this was going to happen one day, so a week ago, she made a letter that she wanted her son to be with her step-brother Mick, who was a harsh demigod of Ares and that she wanted to share his money with the lone Mick and her very own Jordan. She didn't have any time to wright that he should go to Camp Half-Blood. Mick lived far from where Jordan lived, Dakota, so it took some time. His uncle finally reached him and showed much passion for him. He lived with Mick, who took him in and trained him to fight against the dangers of the mortal world and its monsters and told him he was a demigod... Mick was a former BC member who grew older and decided to retire. Aldo Emma wanted Jordan to go to Camp Half-Blood, his guardian decided his fate was with the BC since Hades had done nothing to help his step-sister. He finally told Jordan about Camp and the BC, and that he should go to the Liberi Superum faction. He quickly accepted, since he wanted revenge for the death of his mother, which Hades could've prevented being The Lord of hellhounds. But apparently, this one was out of control... Before he left, at the age of 16, he thanked his uncle for everything he done, and gave him most of the money left from Hades. His journey was safe, since they moved to Manhatten. There were no monsters on sight and he made it to the Sanctuary with his uncle's directions. He then entered, and made his way to the leader... |divider 2= |hometown= North Dakota (State) |earliest memory= Training with his uncle |schooling= Homeschooled |first kiss= N/A |first sex= N/A |first love= N/A |other firsts= N/A |misc image= |father= Hades |mother= Emma Buttler |siblings= None |other relatives= Children of Hades |family photo album= |divider 3= |model= Kevin Zeggers *-* |char image 2= |char image 3= |char image 4= |divider 4= |eyes= Black |hair= Brown |height= 5'9 |weight= 120 lbs |ethnicity= Spanish |handedness= Ambidextrous |shoe size= 6 |blood type= B+ |voice= Normal |eye sight= 20/20 |health status= Healthy |clothing style= Dark |marks= A few scars |body style= Average |photo album= JB7.jpg JB6.jpg |divider 5= |weapon image 1= |weapon image 2= |weapon image 3= |divider 6= |skills= He has ADHD |weapon of choice= Sword |strengths= Sword fighting |weaknesses= It takes a while for him to recover from injuries |quests led= None |quests= None |abilities= |divider 7= |quote 1= Life is just a string, waiting to be cut |personality= Jordan is often cold hearted when it comes to his demigod life. He can compare to a balance. You play nice, he'll play nice. He had a tough life, loosing his mother, living in the streets for a short, yet outrageous period of time and having a life full of monsters, hunting him every seconds. But deep down him, is a heart of gold, but he barely shows it. |divider 8= |current= He hasn't done much since he got to the BC. WIP |divider 9= |sign= Capricorn |sign meaning= Goat |location= The Sanctuary |pets= None |likes= The Dark |dislikes= The light |fears= Hellhounds, since his mother was killed by one. |hobbies= ... |motto= You can't trust anyone |won't= Leave the BC |secretly admire= His uncle |influenced by= His uncle |moral compass= South |important person before camp= His mother |important person now= WIP |immediate goals= Avenge his mother |long term goals= Become a fraction leader |reacts to crisis= Normally |faces problems= Head on |reacts to change= Eventually Adapts |alignment= BC |images photo album= WIP |dream job= BC leader |current job= None |one word='misjudged |best= Hair |worst= His scars |change= ? |mental= Sane. For now... |mental disorders= None |emotions= A few anger issues... |medical= Healthy |quote 2= Life is a one way ticket to Death~ |vices= None |bad habits= ... |sleeping|= Deep |quirks= WIP |attitude= Polite, if you also are |talents= Guitar |social= He's not very chatty |mannerisms= Good |quote 3= I'm out of quotes, deal with it |color= Black |music= Metal |food= Sushi |animal= Black Cats |book= WIP |other favs= |ease= ? |priorities= Avenge his mother's death |failures= His mother's death |accomplishments= Training with his uncle |secret= He has a soft side |secret known= Him only |tragedy= His mother's death |wish= Make his mother come back to life |flaw= He holds grudges for life |divider 10= |cheated= No |others= |strangers= Mysterious |lover= None |friends= None |family= Lovable |impression= Meh... |like most= Hair |like least= His eyes |friends photo album= WIP |border 11= |role= Camper |inspiration= Gum :3 |goals= Avenge his mother |partner= None |current rp= None |divider 12= |misc image 2= }} Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Children of Hades Category:Male Category:Straight Category:5'9 Category:Jordan Category:Buttler Category:Liberi Superum Category:Waves Of Wisdom Category:16 years old Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Kevin Zegers Category:Shared Model Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:Born in December